Strangest of Roses
by xoxOdile
Summary: [hiatus] Robin Sena and Kagome Higurashi are two different girls from two different worlds, linked together in the strangest of bonds. IYxWHR crossover, AU
1. Hidden Meanings

**Strangest of Roses**

_Chapter 1 – Hidden Meanings_

* * *

disclaimer – WHR and Inuyasha belong to their respective creators. "All Of This" belongs to Blink 182

* * *

_With all of this I know now_

_Everything inside of my head_

_It all just goes to show how_

_Nothing I know changes me at all

* * *

_

A girl. Her parents say she's too young. Her friends say she's crazy. But she still continues to do it, continues even though she knows it's wrong.

Why? Why is it wrong? "Father, you married mother and she's five years younger than you."

"It's love my dear, you are too young to understand."

Too young. I am not! I understand! It's the world

It's the world that doesn't understand me.

* * *

_Again I wait for this_

_To change instead _

_To tear the world in two_

_Another night with her_

_But I'm always wanting you.

* * *

_

Robin Sena closed her journal, and bent her head back listening and absorbing the music. Absorbing? Yes, that described it perfectly. She was never one to just listen to a song and enjoy the music; to her, everything had a hidden meaning. She was going to figure out what it was. Especially this song, "All Of This", by Blink 182. It was currently her favourite song. Closing her eyes, she thought of him, then started writing again.

* * *

_Use me Holly come on and use me_

_We know where we go_

_Use me Holly come on and use me_

_We go where we know

* * *

_

"What is your name?" he'd asked her the first time they'd met.

"I am

I am Holly."

* * *

_With all of this I feel now_

_Everything inside of my heart_

_It all just seems to be how_

_Nothing I feel pulls at me at all

* * *

_

"Who's Holly?" wondered Kagome out loud. Sango and Midoriko turned to look at her.

"What?" they said in unison. Kagome pushed the pause button on her CD player. It was lunchtime, and the three girls were waiting in the front hall for the remaining members of their party.

"I was just wondering who Holly is," explained Kagome. "In the song I'm listening to, the chorus goes '_use me, Holly, come on and use me_'. I mean, there's gotta be a Holly, right? You can't just sing a song without some deeper meaning, it's gotta represent someone or something."

The other two girls laughed.

"Kag, you're so funny!" said Sango. "If you see or read something that makes no sense, it's always gotta have a deeper meaning."

Midoriko looked at her twin sister and grinned in agreement. Even though Sango and Midoriko were identical twins, it wasn't hard to tell them apart. The reson for that being that Midoriko, the more impulsive of the two, had gotten red and purple streaks in her long, black hair (now cropped short). And if that wasn't enough, she also a got nose, belly-button, and double-ear piercing.

Kagome was about to defend herself when someone came up behind her, and poked her in the ribcage.

"Inuyasha!" She whirled around to yell at him, but found herself at a loss for words at his closeness to her. Kagome became lost in his amber eyes, until he grinned, causing her face to heat up.

"Ladies," called a different voice. "Been waiting long?" Kagome's step-brother, Miroku, stood with his arms around both Midoriko and Sango. Midoriko rolled her eyes and stepped away from him.

"You could say that," she said sarcastically. Sango managed to squirm out of his grasp.

"So," said Inuyasha. "Who wants lunch?"

* * *

_Again I wait for this _

_To pull apart_

_To break my time in two_

_Another night with her_

_But I'm always wanting you

* * *

_

"15," said Holly. "I am old enough!" But they laughed at her.

_ "You wouldn't know,"_ they said. Taunting. _"You're too young."_

No. 15 is not too young. "Love," she said. "Love knows no age."

But again they laughed.

* * *

_Use me Holly come one and use me_

_We know where we go_

_Use me Holly come on and use me_

_We go where we know

* * *

_

"Amon, I am fifteen!"

He shook his head. "You are too young to go with me," he said. "Too young."

Robin sat down, defeated. _But I am not too young… _said the voice in her head. _I am not too young to know that I am in love with you.

* * *

_

_She's all I need_

_She's all I dream_

_She's all I'm always wanting

* * *

_

Holly was a singer

Holly is a singer. She sang for him, sang in riddles to let him know how she felt. But he didn't know.

* * *

_She's all I need_

_She's all I dream_

_She's all I'm always wanting_

_You_

_Yeah I'm always wanting you

* * *

_

Kagome was surfing through the web that night, her homework completed and put away. She was searching for something. But for what?

"The hidden meaning," she said softly. "Holly."

It was then that she came upon an online journal, written by "rsena", 15 years of age, living in Manhattan, New York, US. The journal was more like a story. Actually, it was a story. "_Holly_" was the title.

Kagome clicked on the link.


	2. Define the Undefined

**Strangest of Roses**

_Chapter 2 – Define the Undefined_

disclaimer – WHR and Inuyasha belong to their respective creators.

**mandy**** says: **but Rob, this guy's 10 years older than you!

**rsena**** says:** so? you know that you're in love with your boyfriend, I know that I'm in love with Amon.

** mandy says: **you're missing the point…

** rsena says: **no, I think you are.

**mandy**** says: **whatever. hey Rob, I gotta go, ok?

** rsena says: **sure.

** mandy says: **take care…

** rsena says: **bye.

Robin look at the computer screen as her friend signed off. _"this guy's 1 years older than you!" _rang over in her head again and again. She was about to sign out when a message box popped up at the bottom right corner of her screen.

"1 new message"

She clicked it. Somebody had sent her another review.

"Not again…" she said, thinking of the messages she'd been getting, like: "wtf? What the hell is this shit?" and "my grandmother writes better than you". Reluctantly, she clicked on it.

_Hey rsena! I'm a 15 year old girl from __Japan__ who couldn't help stumbling across your story._

_ I personally think that it's awesome. It's like you jotted down everything onto there without thinking. Some people may not understand, but I do._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Kagh74_

Robin stared at the message for a few minutes, then clicked reply.

"Don't you understand? _You _are the one who is missing the point." Holly was speaking to her friend, Melissa.

_"Too old for you… you don't know what love is…" _

Only phrases. She only repeated what they knew, not her own opinion. Holly knew then she was like the others.

"Melissa," she said. "It is you who doesn't truly know what love is."

"What is love?"

Kagome and Sango were walking to Math class together (Midoriko had Gym), when Kagome once again spoke what was on her mind. Sango sent her a sideways glance, but otherwise remained quiet. While Midoriko often laughed at things that were randomly said by Kagome, or didn't make sense, Sango was more of one to keep her mouth shut.

"The dictionary describe it as "a strong feeling or emotion for a person or persons". Doesn't that relate to hate as well?" She looked over at Sango to see if she was listening. "I mean," Kagome continued. "Love is not the same as hate, so why define it in such a similar way?"

Sango was clearly confused, and Kagome sighed in frustration. "Never mind…"

"Kag, you know I would help but when it comes to stuff like this, when you talk all theoretical and stuff, I can't do anything!" Sango explained. Kagome decided not to tell Sango that she wasn't exactly talking all "theoretical and stuff".

"Don't worry abou–" Just then, there was a loud explosion. A student screamed as a few men wearing ski masks and holding big guns came through a hole in what once was the wall. Chaos ensued.

"What…?" was all Kagome could say when suddenly, one of the men grabbed her and put a smaller gun to her temple.

"Everybody down!" he yelled. "If anybody tries anything heroic, the girl gets it!" All Kagome remembered were the fearful faces of her classmates, then darkness.

Alone. How do you describe "alone"? Is it a noun, a verb, an adjective, or an adverb? Or perhaps it is one of those words that can't be explained, that belongs in a different class of its own. Whatever it is, it is also Holly.

Holly was alone.

She was alone when she was in love. Her family left her, her friends left her. Her love left her.

But then an angel came. On the darkest of nights, the angel visited her, and shone her brilliance around her. Was it a trick? It didn't matter. Because for once, Holly knew that she was not alone.


End file.
